christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Macau
}} | }} |common_name = Macau |image_flag = Flag of Macau.svg |image_coat = Regional Emblem of Macau.svg |symbol_type = Emblem |image_map = Macau montage.png |map_width = 230px |map_caption = Clockwise from top right: Ruins of St. Paul's; Casino Lisboa; St Joseph Seminary Church; Governor Nobre de Carvalho Bridge; A-Ma Temple; Guia Fortress; Macau Tower. |image_map2 = Macau locator map.svg |map2_width = 230px |national_anthem = | }} |official_languages = |languages_type = Spoken languages |languages = |languages_sub = yes |languages2_type = Writing systems |languages2 = |languages2_sub = yes |ethnic_groups = |demonym = Macanese |capital = |latd=22 |latm=10 |latNS=N |longd=113 |longm=33 |longEW=E |government_type = Special administrative region |leader_title1 = Chief Executive |leader_name1 = Fernando Chui |leader_title2 = Administration and Justice Secretary |leader_name2 = Florinda Chan |leader_title3 = Court President |leader_name3 = Sam Hou Fai |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = Lau Cheok Va |legislature = Legislative Assembly |sovereignty_type = Establishment |established_event1 = Portuguese administration |established_date1 = 1557 |established_event2 = Portuguese colony |established_date2 = 1 December 1887 |established_event3 = Transfer of sovereignty |established_date3 = 20 December 1999 |area_rank = 235th |area_km2 = 29.5 |area_sq_mi = 11.39 |percent_water = 0 |population_estimate = 568,700 |population_estimate_rank = 167th |population_estimate_year = 2012a |population_census = 552,503 |population_census_year = 2011 |population_census_rank = 167th |population_density_km2 = 18,568 |population_density_sq_mi = 48092 |population_density_rank = 1st |GDP_nominal = US$44.300 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 98th |GDP_nominal_year = 2012 CIA World Factbook |GDP_nominal_per_capita = US$77,353 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 4th |GDP_PPP = US$47.19 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 98th |GDP_PPP_year = 2011 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = US$82,400 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 4th |Gini_year = |Gini_change = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |HDI_year = 2007 |HDI_change = steady |HDI = 0.944 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 25th |currency = Macanese pataca |currency_code = MOP |country_code = |time_zone = MST |utc_offset = +8 |time_zone_DST = not observed |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = left |calling_code = +853 |iso3166code = MO |cctld = .mo |footnote_a = Second quarter. }} |j = ou3mun4*2 |y = Oumùhn |ci = |wuu = au去men平 |poj = Ò-mn̂g |buc = Ó̤-muòng |h = Àu-mûn |showflag = jyp |altname = Macao Special Administrative Region |t2 = 澳門特別行政區 (or 澳門特區) |s2 = 澳门特别行政区 (or 澳门特区) |p2 = Àomén Tèbié Xíngzhèngqū (Àomén Tèqū) |j2 = Ou3mun4*2 Dak6bit6 Hang4zing3 Keoi1 |wuu2 = au去men平 deh入bih入 ghan平tsen去chiu平 |poj2 = Ò-mn̂g Te̍k-pia̍t Hêng-chèng-khu |h2 = Àu-mûn Thi̍t-phe̍t Hàng-tsṳn-khî |por = Região Administrativa Especial de Macau for "Macau Special Administrative Region" }} The Macao Special Administrative Region (Macau or Macao, ) is one of China's two Special Administrative Regions. (The other one is Hong Kong). Macau is a small city in the southern coast in China. Like Hong Kong, Macau has a large amount of autonomy, with its own passport, currency, economic rules, and constitution. It consists of Macau Peninsula (Aomen Bandao), Taipa Island (Dangzai Dao), Coloane Island (Luhuan Dao) and Cotai (Ludangcheng), the new reclaimed land between Taipa and Coloane. It is very densely populated, with over half a million people living in just over 12 square miles. Macao used to be a colony of Portugal. Although Portuguese is an official language alongside Chinese (as a result of it being a Portuguese colony in the past), very few Macanese actually speak Portuguese; only about 0.7% speak it at home. As a matter of fact, English is more commonly spoken, despite it not being an official language (about 2.3% speak it at home). Cantonese is the main dialect of Chinese spoken in Macau. However, Mandarin has also become more common since Portugal returned it to China in 1999. Today, Macao mostly lives off of offshore gambling. In fact, Macau generated 7 times greater gambling revenue than Las Vegas in 2013 . People in Macau also make some money from exporting clothing. References Category:Macau